The Son and His Other Half
by H P
Summary: L/J, H/H, G/M... it's hard to explain... it's my theory of "You'll know when you know"-Dumbledore, Sorcerer's Stone. Chapter 1 is a marriage proposal, Chapter 2 is 2 deaths
1. Default Chapter

**So Scared  
**  
I'm scared of me falling in love with you  
I'm scared of you falling in love with me  
I'm scared of us getting back together again  
Then falling out of love once more  
  
I'm scared that I'll be the cause of your death  
The cause of your internal pain  
The cause of brief happiness  
Soon to be replace by sadness and grief  
  
I'm scared of my future  
I'm scared of your future  
I'm scared of our future  
I'm mostly scared of you  
  
I don't like hopes and dreams  
I don't like happiness and joy  
Cause soon they'd be replace by   
disappointments and grief  
  
Remember when I told you that   
when I say 'I love you'   
I want it to matter?  
Remember that?  
  
I know I'll regret for the rest of my life  
if I don't say I love you Lily Evans  
Cause it's true through and through  
And I really mean it  
  
I don't wanna leave you blue  
I don't wanna be blue  
So whatever happens would happen  
I'll still be scared but hopefully you'd be there next to me  
  
What I really mean to say is:  
Would you marry me?   
Spend the rest of your life with me?  
No strings attach  
  


Author's Note  
::runs away from the mob:: I'll try to do better next time  
  
Disclaimer  
I don't own anybody... all I own are the words to the *poem*  



	2. Through Memory Lane

_Love can conquer all, my little star- my grandmother  
  
Author's Note:  
James' speech made me cry. It's in Lily's POV though.   
  
_

Through Memory Lane  
By 14HP  


I heard a loud bang and then thumping steps. I sat there unable to move, fear flooding through me... freezing my insides.   
  
"It's him. Take Harry and go. There's a letter for him under his pillow. Tell him I wanted to be a great dad. Tell him I love him more than anything in the world. Tell him .....to...to be happy all the time and not be sad." he whispered his voice cracking, silent tears fell freely. "Tell him I died for his happiness. Tell him everything about me. Make him happy, Lily. Give him the letter... it explains everything. I love you, Lily and I not for even a second regretted my choice." He kissed Harry on the forehead and hugged him.  
  
The door burst open.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off----" James whispered hastily, as more silent tears roll down and he hugged me, passing Harry over. "C'mon! GO! I love you, 'kay?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face too.  
  
Voldemort cackled a cruel, high-pitched laugh. I hugged Harry tightly and forced myself to run. Think of blocking spells! I commanded myself. But my mind was blank except for one thing: run. Then my mind drifted back to Book of Powerful Charms by Rowena Ravenclaw.   
  
"The other life saving charm is a charm where the witch or wizard is willing to die for someone to live. In other words, a life for a life. And ironically enough it is called Bartering Existence Charm. Each person must cut themselves and mix their blood. Then say 'suaffing existancio'. The only catch is that they must do it out of pure love." Flitwick smiled at quintet's direction. She remembered that day perfectly. It was weeks before the annual Yule Ball. They were fourth years now so they could go. I ordered myself to get a grip.   
  
I ran to Harry's room and laid Harry down on his crib. I took out the quill James gave me for his first Christmas gift to me and stabbed my left arm. A bright green light flashed. He's dead. James is dead. He's only twenty-two years old and he's lying there in the other room, life swiped out of him. My blood gushed out and I couldn't care less. I felt numb and empty. Harry howled, I took him out of the crib and rubbed his back. He quieted down and grabbed a handful of my hair playfully. At each tug, he giggled. I held him out and looked at his eyes, remembering how many times people remarked that I had his eyes. Tears flooded my eyes. He reached out and touched my cheek with his index finger. I heard steps. You have to save Harry, I reminded myself. I commanded myself to stab Harry but I couldn't. Instead I balanced him with one knee and elbow, seize my hand with the other hand, took a deep breath, and was ready to defend my baby. The letter! I took an envelope under Harry's pillow and handed it to Harry who snatched it. I put a spell on it so he won't drop it. I closed my eyes, repeating the Killing Curse silently over and over again. A dark figure walked in.   
  
"Get out of the way. I don't want you. I'm not going to hurt you, just your son." he said in a sickening casual voice. But instead of muttering Avada Kedavra, I begged him.  
  
"Please don't kill Harry...take me. Please don't kill him." I begged, tears rolling down my eyes again.  
  
"Listen! I don't have time for your tears. I kill him or I kill you both." He said dryly.  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please--- I'll do anything---" I pleaded, clutching my baby with both arms. I dropped my wand, I didn't want to turn back.  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He looked at me with pure annoyance.   
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--" I begged him, hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." He raised his wand, ready to strike.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry.... have mercy." I implored, shaking now knowing it's hopeless, knowing what's coming.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He cursed, pointing the wand at me. I gasped out for breath. Then my eyes closed. I forced myself to open it. At first I couldn't see anything but then I saw a warm, happy face that was my father's and the thoughtful, lovely face that was my mother's. They were looking down upon the baby that was me. I saw myself struggling to get to mommy while daddy filmed us. I saw baby Petunia. I saw myself on my first day of pre-school nervously clutching my mom's hand and so many events came flooding back. I saw myself boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time and I saw myself boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time. I saw my whole life pass by. My first kiss, with James because of a bet. Then my wedding day. Twenty-two years came flooding back to me. Then I blink. I was back in Harry's nursery. I was going to die young but yet I live a life full of joy, happiness, triumphs, love, and everything anyone can ask for. I looked up at Voldemort. He was there looking upon us, his eyes gleaming with triumph. I looked at Harry, he's crying. He has a scar, an ugly lightning bolt-shaped scar where James had kissed him. Blood was still dripping from me. I pushed myself to crawl next to him and perform the Bartering Existence Charm. Something else happened though, and it dawned to me. The prophecy, James was telling me about. My head exploded with thoughts at once then with my last remaining breath I added to the letter everything that happened in the last five minutes of my 22-year-old life.  
  



End file.
